elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Riverheart248/Episode Screenshots guide
Hello everyone. For this blog post I'm going to explain how the episode galleries work when it comes to submitting episode screenshots. Galleries is a big deal for this wiki and we currently have a total of one user who already finish adding HQ screenshots for one or more episode galleries so far which is me, Riverheart248. If you're interest in helping out with the galleries, please read this carefully to avoid breaking any of the Wiki regulations/rules. Rules * It obviously must be HQ (The file you have must contain a quality of 1080p and the size must be above around 600MB). * File type: PNG (absolutely no JPGs/JPEGs) * Pixel size: ** Length: Between 1280 and 1980 pixels ** Width: Between 720 and 1080 pixels * Between 80% to 90% of the total images you screenshot must be above 900KB. * No edits from the screenshots you take. * And most importantly, it must not contain any logos, watermarks, and/or any text that contain links to illegal episode sources. Crushing It (1).png|Example of good quality screenshot. (1.84 MB/1840 KB, no watermark, size is 1366 x 768 pixels, the file type is PNG) HQ episodes source If you live in any of these countries, these sites/DVDs are recommended to use for the screenshots legally. The list isn't completed, but these are the best that I could find: * US (United States)/GL (Great Britain & Ireland) ''': https://www.youtube.com/results?sp=mAEB&search_query=lego+elves+episodes (Only episodes from the official LEGO® channel) Taking screenshots I highly recommend you to use either one of these programs to take screenshots from the video files of the episodes: * MPC-HC-x64 * VLC player * Greenshot Taking screenshots on iPad is not a good idea due to the amount of quality would most likely get lost if you take it from your mobile device. File names There're two ways you can name the files you took: either by the episode abbreviation or the full name of the episodes. For the episode abbreviations, each of the picture name must contain a code made of two letters. Please check the appearance templates for the abbreviations. Or you can also use the whole title if you want. If the episode you screenshot have the same abbreviation, then either just type down the full episode name or a different abbreviation for it. Lastly, the screenshots you taken must be in order. We have a numerical system that each screenshot file must have a number after the code/episode name. Uploading screenshots This is an easy step. When you're done screenshot the episodes, go to to upload either 10 images (if you're a regular user) or 20 images (if you're part of the wiki staff) at once. Sadly you cannot upload more than that at once, so to make the process easier (and if you have coding knowledge) you can use a bot to automate the process. (Just follow the bot rules!) '''And one more thing: Before you upload the screenshots, please make sure you use the "fair use" template to identify that, although the images you are uploading are copyrighted, they still follow the criteria that are applicable under "fair use". Template:Fairuse Tips Don't get yourself stressed out. Taking episode screenshots for the galleries take time. There're usually between around 95 to 125 images in the episode galleries for this wiki. Just take the time you need to finish it and it'll be all set (and be careful not to have way more than 140 screenshots for just one episode because it would lead the gallery to be overcrowd). In-completed/Low quality episode galleries (so far) Season 1 * Crushing It/Gallery (I'm working on it) * Crib Notes/Gallery * Elves Got Talent/Gallery * Never Cave/Gallery * Another Kind Of Magic/Gallery Season 2 * Safety First/Gallery * The Dragon Whisperer/Gallery * Drag Race/Gallery * Rumor Has It/Gallery * Born To Do It/Gallery * The Struggle Is Real/Gallery * No Pain Just Gain/Gallery * One Is More Fun/Gallery * Hairy Styles/Gallery * Point Of View/Gallery * Crystal Clear/Gallery * Change From Within/Gallery Season 3 * Sophie's Capture/Gallery * Welcome to Elvendale/Gallery * Evil Apprentice/Gallery * How I Lost My Mother/Gallery * Goblin Talent Show/Gallery * How To Build A Sweet Ride/Gallery * Dragon Tale/Gallery * Teamwork/Gallery * Dear Emily/Gallery * Queen Of The Forest/Gallery * Potions In Motion/Gallery * Sizable Refreshment/Gallery * Bring The Heat/Gallery * Inside Job/Gallery * The Confrontation/Gallery * The Final Battle/Gallery Season 4 * The Enemy/Gallery * Toys In The Attic/Gallery * Relight My Fire/Gallery * The Light/Gallery * Focus/Gallery * In The Shadows/Gallery * Chill/Gallery * Making Waves/Gallery * Worthy/Gallery * Magic Within/Gallery * Lights Out/Gallery * The Light/Gallery * Edge of Darkness/Gallery * The Shadow World Part 1/Gallery * The Shadow World Part 2/Gallery * The Shadow World Part 3/Gallery Questions If you have any questions about this blog post, please type it in the comment section and I'll try my best to explain it to you. Also please let me know if any of the episode titles are wrong in the comment section. Category:Blog posts